


Kids Can be Assholes

by transhinx



Series: 5th Graders AU [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is a great bf, Dip is sensitive, Fluff, Kid! Bill, M/M, The bullies are jerks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transhinx/pseuds/transhinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of kids are being homophobic.</p><p>I don't have much else to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids Can be Assholes

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, Wifey, they kiss.

Dipper and Mabel arrived at school. Mabel was about to go in, but stopped once Dipper stopped following her.

“You coming, Bro-bro?” she asked, cocking her head slightly.

Dipper softly shook his head with a nervous smile, “No, actually, I was planning on waiting for Bill so we could walk in together.” he looked down and played with his hands as a small blush rose to his cheeks.

Mabel giggled and bopped her brother’s nose, “My gosh, Dip, you guys are adorable.”

Dipper looked up, blushing a bit more, “N-no I’m not!” Mabel simply giggled more.

“No _you’re_ not? So, that means you think Bill is adorable.” she smirked.

Now Dipper was blushing like there was no tomorrow, “I-I didn’t say that!” he hid his face in his hands and shook his head. He moved his hands when Mabel lightly punched his shoulder.

“I’m just messin’ with you, Dip-dop. Well, I’d better go so you can wait for your boyfriend~!” and with that, Mabel skipped away.

A small ‘he’s not my boyfriend,’ was mumbled under Dipper’s breath. He only had to wait a few moments before Bill walked up behind him. Before Dipper was able to tell that he was there, Bill grabbed his shoulders and shook as he shouted ‘ROAR’ in Dipper’s ear. Dipper gave a fairly girly scream and then turned around to see a laughing Bill.

“B-Bill?! Wha… why?!” Dipper stepped closer to Bill and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Once Bill regained his breath, he gave a small apology and took Dipper’s hand into his own. They walked into class and heard a few small gasps come from some of the other students. Dipper became slightly nervous at this but relaxed when he saw Bill brush it off as though it was nothing. If it wasn’t a big deal to him, it shouldn’t bother Dipper either. They walked over to their seats and sat down, letting go of eachother’s hands. The bell rang and it was time for class to begin.

Things went on normally and the bell for recess rung. Dipper and Bill sat up, took eachother’s hands and walked out of the classroom. They started to walk over to the tree when a group of kids stopped them.

“So, you guys dating or something?” the tallest one, probably the leader, said in a raspy voice.

Bill scoffed, “Maybe, what is it to you?” he noticed Dipper get a little tense and he gave Dipper’s hand a reassuring squeeze. Dipper relaxed and blushed, _Bill said we might be dating,_ he thought as a smile tugged at his lips.

The boy to the right of the leader grimaced, the leader himself gave a chuckle, and the one to the left smirked.

“Couple o’ fags, are you? I’m sure your parents are _real_ proud.” the left one’s smirk grew wider as Dipper looked away, clearly wanting to just leave.

The leader noticed Dipper’s behavior and stepped closer, “What’s wrong, lil’ Dippy?” he said in a mocking voice. Dipper took a small step back, trying to avoid any attention towards him. Unfortunately, this did the opposite. The leader stepped closer again and grinned.

Bill had had enough of this. He let go of Dipper's hand and stood in front of him.

"Listen, you dick," Bill shoved a finger into the leader's chest, making him take a small step back, "You can try your damnedest to make me feel threatened, but you do  _not_ mess with my Pine Tree, got it?"

The leader's sidekicks snikered, "Oh no, we're so scared!" the left one mocked.

The right one joined in, "Yeah, terrified. The faggot newbie is threatening us."

Bill growled. Dipper, however, looked to be on the verge of tears. He was a sensitive guy. Sure, he knew not to let their words affect him, but it was hard. He shouldn't care what they think, he knows this, but it was just too much. These guys were just giving him bad memories of when he was bullied for his birthmark. He sniffled, he didn't want anyone to see him cry, but he couldn't help it.

Bill heard the small sniffle and turned around with a look of concern. This only made things worse for Dipper,  _great, he knows now_ , his vision became slightly blurry with tears. He tried to cover his face, but Bill stopped him by grabbing his wrists.

"Hey, no, Pin-" Bill shook his head, "Dipper, hey, it's ok. These guys are just jealous of how great we are together."

The group of kids started to laugh, "Fuckin' crybaby!" the leader chuckled, trying to catch his breath.

That was it. Bill was done. Start to tease him, fine. Make Dipper nervous, you get a warning. Make Dipper cry and then continue to make it worse, abso-fucking-lutely not.

Bill turned around and punched the leader's nose with full force. The leader fell back and held his nose. Yup, it was broken. His sidekicks stood in shock before they helped him up. They walked away, probably to the nurses' office, as a string of curse words were muttered under the leader's breath.

Bill turned to Dipper, only to be met with a hug. "Bill, you didn't.. you didn't have to do that." Dipper buried his face into Bill's shoulder.

Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper tightly, "Yes I did, they made you cry. That's just- ugh, I don't want to see you sad." he moved away a bit to cup Dipper's cheek and look into those chocolatey brown eyes, they were slightly red and puffy with tear marks staining his cheeks.

Dipper had a small smile, Bill cared about him, he was safe. He gave a light kiss to Bill's cheek as his smile grew wider, along with a light pink blush.

Soon after, the bell rang. Instead of taking Dipper's hand, Bill wrapped an arm around Dipper's shoulder. Dipper understood what this meant and he wrapped his arm around Bill's waist. They smiled as they watched their teacher giggle and give them a thumbs up. They sat down in their seats as class began.

**Author's Note:**

> Best. Teacher. Ever.


End file.
